Tastes, Touches, and Whimpers
by SkewedReality
Summary: Just a short, smutty Sory scene.  Written in collaboration with Shelby D.  Total NSFW. Pure smut. Rated M for a reason.


**Disclaimer: _I own nothing __associated with Glee. Seriously, if I did...all the episodes would look shockingly similar to this._**

This was written as a collaboration between myself and Shelby D. (fanfiction .net/ ~shelbyd) on Tumblr. Apparently, this is what happens when two obsessive fangirls get bored. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Tastes<strong>**, ****Touches****, ****and ****Whimpers**

* * *

><p>A whimper escaped Rory's lips as lips ghosted down the Irish boy's flat stomach toward his needy hard on. "Sam, please…I can't…" he trailed off, sentence cut off by a moan as Sam obliged his request and took him deeply inside his mouth, sucking him quickly, knowing Rory was too needy to drag this out. Rory's hips bucked off his bed as he felt Sam swallowing around him. The heat of Sam's mouth driving him quickly to the edge, he grappled for the sheets and arched his back and moaned out his release.<p>

Rory shuddered as he watched Sam gather the rest on his finger and lathed his tongue over it before touching the tip of his index finger to Rory's lip, leaving a glistening dab. "Taste yourself," Sam whispered roughly.

Rory gave a shuddering breath. "O-okay." His tongue darted out and lapped up the cum on his lip. His nose wrinkled at the taste. "I'd bet you'd taste better." He said almost dreamily.

Sam laughed breathily, rolling to his back, dragging his hand up Rory's stomach and chest before reaching his face, turning the boy's head to face his. Sam leaned forward and kissed him deeply. "Why don't you find out?" He whispered against his lips.

A blush crept across Rory's face. He swallowed hard before moving to straddle Sam's delicious hips. He reached down and captured Sam's lips briefly. "I don't know what I'm doing so sorry if I suck." He chuckled nervously. "No pun intended."

"It's alright, babe. You'll do fine," Sam whispered, stroking Rory's hair. The Irish boy swallowed again and began kissing his way down Sam's muscled chest and stomach, pausing to lick playfully at the sensitive skin near his navel.

Rory took a deep breath before licking along the base of Sam's cock, dragging his way up the shaft. He paused, taking a moment to collect himself before wrapping his mouth around Sam's sensitive head, his tongue flicking over the slit.

He collected the glistening drop of liquid pooling there. Sam's taste was better than his own, almost addicting, and he needed more. He began to suck needily. Sam moaned deeply as he felt the moist heat of Rory's mouth stretching to accommodate him.

Rory sucked and hummed and _fuck_. The pleasure was intense. Sam groaned out Rory's name as he threaded his fingers through the Irish boy's hair. "Oh god, Rory." He moaned, his toes curling.

Rory's lips turned up into a smile around Sam. He experimentally ran the tip of his tongue alongside the underside of the thick shaft as he sucked. He moaned as he watched his boyfriend begin to completely unravel as he sucked him. Sam was close.

Sam felt like he was on fire, sensations prickling under his skin. It should be illegal to be the good at head. "Rory, oh god. I'm so close." He panted, gripping Rory's hair even tighter. He arched his back. "Rory, I'm cumming!" He exclaimed as he felt the tight coil in his abdomen release.

Sam writhed, hips lifting from the bed, moaning and whimpering out his release. Rory closed his eyes as Sam's seed began to spill onto his tongue. He moaned at the taste and did he best to swallow it all, only a few drops slipping over his lips.

Sam panted, sitting up and taking Rory's face in his hands. He pressed a bruising kiss to Rory's lips, tasting himself. 'That was amazing, Ror. Un-fucking-believable."

Rory pulled back, smiling. Sam laughed breathlessly, wiping his boyfriend's lips with his thumb. Rory lifted Sam's thumb to his mouth to lick it clean. Sam opened his arms for Rory to fall into. He curled into Sam's side, head resting on his chest.

"I love you." He said softly, basking in the glow of post-sex. Rory nuzzled his chest in approval. "I love you too."

_fin_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :)<strong>


End file.
